The Curse of the Haunted House
by Vishia
Summary: Sound similar? This is a nonscript format remake of my other story! Hauntedness! Have fun with it!


Vishia: Yo! Vishia here! Just wanted to make a quick announcement. Heh. I wanted to change my story, Curse of the Haunted House, into a real story. That script format is annoying and you can't actually comprehend the story accurately like I want you to see from my point of view.

InuGhost: Since when did you talk so…adult and literate?

Vishia: (Shrugs) Heh. Who knows?

InuGhost: Hm'…right. Disclaimer, if you will.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, sadly. Maybe in a couple of years…xx; **

Vishia: On with the story!

Inuyasha and the rest of our feudal heros were walking through a spooky village, looking around in fear. Kagome clutched to Inuyasha's arm. "Inuyasha. I'm scared! Forget the jewel shard! Let's just go somewhere else besides this forest!" Inuyasha took back his arm and looked at Kagome with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Kagome! You damn wench! You're afraid of everything! We have to come through this forest because I sense a demon and you sense the jewel shard! Now, c'mon, ya big baby!" Inuyasha's tone was nearly yelling at Kagome. Sango shook her head slightly. "Inuyasha. That is no way to treat Kagome. Everyone gets afraid once in a while." Inuyasha huffed. "Feh! Not this girl! She's afraid of everything! Why'd we have to bring her along anyway!" Miroku walked in front of Inuyasha and stopped him, leaning his face into his.

"Inuyasha. We brought her along because she too is one of us. We need all the help we can get recovering these jewel shards." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Hmph. Well she'd better quit whining." Shippo yawned and wiped his sleepy eyes with his hand. "I'm tired, guys." Sango yawned. "Yeah, Inuyasha. Let's call it a night. We'll look for the jewel shard first thing in the morning. But right now, let's find a place to rest." Kirara looked up at Sango and also yawned. Inuyasha scoffed. "What weaklings."

"Inuyasha! Let's just find somewhere to rest!" Kagome yelled at the stubborn half-demon. Miroku then looked up and gasped as he pointed to something. "Look! A house!" Everyone turned to look at the house Miroku was looking at.

This house looked old and dirty, kinda like it hasn't been cleaned in a couple of years. It looked like it was settled right under the moon as the howls of the wind slowly blew a torn flag that was placed on the house. "Looks deserted," Shippo pointed out. Kagome turned around and crossed her arms.

"I'm not going in there, and you sure can't make me!" She then stomped her foot. Suddenly, the bushes in front of Kagome seemed to rattle. Kagome ran behind Inuyasha. "AHH!" Inuyasha looked at the bushes as he placed an hand on his Tetsusiga's handle. "Who's there," he yelled to the bush. The bush rattled more and then words seemed to come from it. "Goooo awaaay…" They all shuddered at the sound from the bush.

"Why should we go away!" Inuyasha took a step forward to the bush, his hand still clutching the handle of his Tetsusiga. "This village is cuuuuursed!" Inuyasha chuckled. "Like I'm gonna believe that…" The voice from the bushes also chuckled. "Don't say I didn't warn you…"

"Show yourself!" Inuyasha yelled. The voice from the bushes sighed. "If you wish, young half-demon." The bushes rattled more as an old villager slowly came out of it. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the villager. "Old man! What are you trying to say! What is this curse?" The old man stumbled closer to Inuyasha and looked up to him.

"Legend says that a young man like you named Tomaku once lived in this house. One day, a very beautiful woman named Fernia had his heart. He was unaware that this woman was already married. He went up to Fernia and asked her for her hand in marriage. Like any married woman, she refused. She told Tomaku she was married but Tomaku didn't want to believe this. She was the only one for him. So he bought her diamonds and jewels and the riches of seven villages. Again, she refused. Fernia's husband, Uquiki heard this and went out to kill Tomaku. While Tomaku was sleeping, Uquiki and his tribe stabbed Tomaku 'til death. Legend has it that his love was so strong, it made a spirit. Tomaku's sprit now hunt the men because of Uquiki."

Miroku looked at the villager with horror in his eyes. "Does anything happen to the women!" The old man looked to Miroku and closed his eyes. "For the women, Tomaku doesn't actually hunt them. More like…savor." Miroku had a confused expression towards the man. "What does that mean?" The old villager sighed, wiping his head from sweat with his hand. "Tomaku's spirit takes all the women from this village and keeps them locked up in a room in this house that you see. He then feeds his spirits off their love in their spirits." Miroku was taken aback by this statement. Sango walked to Miroku and patted his shoulder. "Miroku. I'm sure it's not true." The old man laughed. "You kids had better stay from this village and this house. It's dangerously cursed. Believe me if you will. Go away, now!"

Inuyasha curled his hand to a fist and shook it at the villager. "We ain't goin' nowhere, old man!" Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha!" as the old man chuckled once again. He took a step closer to Inuyasha, darkening his tone. "Half-demon. Just remember…BOO!" Inuyasha jumped up with an "AH!" and fell on his rear. The old villager then walked away, laughing. Sango and Kagome looked at Inuyasha and giggled. Inuyasha hopped up and shook his fist at the giggling girls. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" Sango and Kagome then quickly silenced, fearing Inuyasha's wrath. Miroku looked to Inuyasha.

"Well, Inuyasha. We might as well settle here anyway. Let's also partner up so we won't get lost. A guy and a girl, possibly." Inuyasha looked to Miroku and nodded. "You mean like me and Kagome, you and Sango, Shippo and Kirara, am I right?" Miroku nodded slowly and smirked. That's the plan. Sango and Kagome looked at each other.

"Don't we get a say-so in this," Sango yelled at the guys. Inuyasha and Miroku thought for a second before saying, "Nope." Sango and Kagome looked over to each other and said together, "Guys." As they all walked into Tomaku's Mansion.

Vishia: Well! Hoped ya liked the first chapter! Heh. Pretty good, I say so myself!

InuGhost: It's your work…

Vishia: Grrr… (Throws a shoe at InuGhost) Idiot. Ai.

Review, you guys! 


End file.
